


When the mouse is the one who catches the cat

by Tyingto_NoyFail_InLife



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Because it's them, DICE exists, Detective Saihara Shuichi, Established Relationship, Just another phantom thief au, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ouma is a little shit, Ouma likes dirty jokes, Phantom Thief Oma Kokichi, Shuichi loves him anyway, They mention Kaede and Miu but like, boy loves boy, he kinda likes dirty jokes too lol, interested on their leader's love life, just once, kidnap (not really), persécutions, they are loyal goons, why can't they talk things like normal couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyingto_NoyFail_InLife/pseuds/Tyingto_NoyFail_InLife
Summary: Ouma is about to steal an old relic, but the alarm goes off. With a smirk on his face, he knows the cops aren't coming.or:Just another phantom thief au.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	When the mouse is the one who catches the cat

**Author's Note:**

> my mind:do a phantom thief au.  
> me: but there's already a lot, also I have two fics I have to write and-  
> My mind: dO IT  
> me: FINE
> 
> completely forgot I had this draft somewhere and I was like" why not?" Hope this make up for not finishing 'No, I won't be your valentine' this week as I said. week is almost ending and I haven't written at all lol. But don't worry I'll finish it.

Ouma felt the wind touching the skin of his face like a caress, that reminded him of the days back in high school when he used to spend time on the roof top when he had lunch. The whistle from nearby took him out of his thoughts, indicating that the zone was clear, they could proceed.

Putting his characteristic clown mask back on, he took a few steps back of the edge, and then started to twist the rope with the brick above his head, creating momentum and then he threw it right at the window, breaking the crystal and making the alarm go off. “ _ Well, shit, that wasn’t supposed to happen _ ”. he looks at one of his goons, a short girl - not shorter than him though -who seem more surprised than him.

“S-Sorry, leader! I checked that no alarm was activated, but maybe they installed a new one just today or – “the poor shy girl was struggling to give an explanation, the whole plan could be ruined because of her mistake.

“It’s ok, I’m going alone, it should be fine” he hummed as the other clown masked comrades looked at him confused, it was true that his leader wasn’t a cruel dictator that tortured them when they committed a mistake, but he certainly would have said something like  _ “well, now for your clumsiness you deserve a punishment worse than death itself!, you clean the dishes this entire week!” _ or something like that, which wasn’t the case and it was odd, although, they have seen that look in his eyes before, and this past week, the petite purple haired leader had been quite… in a bad mood, to say the least.

They already know what happened, but they couldn’t say anything, because the way they found out wasn’t really legitime. In one of those moody days of their leader, two of his closest friends, the outrageous inventor girl, Miu, and the good-looking guy, Rantaro, had come by their lair to talk to him. At first, they weren’t going to pry, but then they heard Ouma's friends chat before entering the leader’s room.

_ “ Saihara was the one who talked to me first, so I thought I should listen to Ouma- kun too” _

So yes, if the reason for their leader’s behavior involved that name, they _ had _ to listen, but it would make Ouma upset to know they were so nosy, so no one said anything. And now, about to see that the boy was going to sneak in recklessly through the window of a building on his own, they wondered if their leader had become crazy.

“Wha- what are you talking about ?!, we ought to be running away by now! they’re going to catch us, we can come for it another day!” the taller out of the ten of them said, getting closer to the purple haired boy, who was adjusting his gloves on his hands.

“and you will, just hang out a little, this rich bastard isn’t in the city today, so no one can interfere…” Ouma got closer to the edge of the roof “yeah, I’m gonna throw it to you guys after I get it, then I go through the front door like it’s my house!, simple, isn’t it?” he said with his childish tone.

“But the cops are coming, what if we don’t have time?” the afro haired guy asked worriedly.

“oh my! Are you doubting your leader?” the demeanor on his voice changed completely in a second, now he was a little bit authoritarian.

They shake their heads. The leader faces the window once again “good, ‘cause we have to return that to the native owners, and they won’t be in town tomorrow, we need it now, understood?” he asked, seriousness coming out of his words. “besides… cops aren’t the ones coming…” a little smirk was drawn on his face which was impossible for the other so see.

With that, he jumped towards the window, a little piece of glass tore his sleeve, but besides that, he didn’t get harmed at all. “Are you ok, leader?” A little affirmation sound was the only thing they got, until the purple haired guy stepped on the edge of the broken window, holding himself from the wall to extend out as much as he could “Here you go, you better catch it if you don’t want to be punished!” they almost missed, but they didn’t, Afterall, they were the most searched criminal organization of Japan, they had to be the best.

“Now you get going, my precious peasants!, I, Kokichi Ouma, have something to take care about as the ultimate supreme leader!, I’ll be back for dinner, or maybe not…” he made a little pause, looking lost in thought, but then he snapped “ I said go, didn’t I? Why are you still there looking at me?, you too have work to do, I already said that the native owners are going out of town tomorrow, right? Move your asses!” he demanded again, after seeing that they had followed his orders, he took his mask off, placed it were the golden pencil was and started to walk towards the door, but he suddenly stopped, hearing the sounds of steps getting closer, despite the imminent danger of being caught and against all odds, he smiled playfully.

“Now is when the game starts, my beloved” he whispered to himself.

…

His foot touched the carpeted floor, he was waiting for this moment, he was going to catch him and make him talk. He would be lying if he says he isn’t excited, his heart is pounding more than he thought it would be and he is nervous, he hasn’t seen the thief like this in a while. He really wants to catch him this time.

The alarm he had set himself was very effective, he knew the thief, he probably anticipated that there were alarms. The owner of the flat – more accurately, penthouse- was underestimating the most searched criminal organization of the nation, he wasn’t surprised though, that man was the stereotypical rich old man who thinks he’s better than everyone. He really despises that kind of person, and even if he tried to block his prejudices in the back of his guts, the more he talked with that man, the more he felt the disgusting feeling of rejection and haughtiness emanate from him. He was, indeed, that kind of prick.

Now, with nothing interfering with his persecution with the thief – with nothing, he meant, the police- he was ready to open the door, being sure that the thief already had his goons take the precious object away from there. Saihara could’ve prevented that, but he didn’t care about the damn pencil, actually, he was in the thief side,  _ -he always had- _ . That relic belonged to the natives, not to some dude who wants it just for decoration.This robbery was more of an excuse to see him, being the only one besides Akamatsu that knew this would happen, he could freely say in the report whatever he wanted, like that they tempered with his own alarm too, Kaede could backed him up too, she was the only one who saw the receiver wenting off, and everyone would believe that, done. These times when lies were undeniable to the other were… satisfying. “ _ God, Kokichi rubbed off on me _ ” he sighed, if he is ever found out, he would lose his job, oh well, is not like this is the first time he lied to his superiors; it is the first time he planned the whole thing himself though.

He opened the door, with his pulsations rising through the clouds, running into an empty room . “ _ what the hell…?” _ He was supposed to be there, why wasn’t him? He inspected the room, and went straight to the obviously most striking place, the broken window. He saw a long rope, being hooked to a chair, falling freely down through the nine floors that building had. “ _ He already escaped _ ” thought as he took the clown motif mask, he really felt disappointed, did he not get the hint? did he think that alarm was straight from the police department? he should have made it more obvious that it was only for him. Or maybe, the other alternative he didn’t want to think about.

_ “maybe this is a message, maybe he’s-“ _

“It is hilarious really” that characteristic playful tone of the thief voice interrupted his train of thought, “ _ He’s here _ ” his breath stuck in his throat, his plan went alright, he was still there, he waited for him.

He turned around to see the thief smirk, coming out of a wardrobe “I’m coming out of the closet, but I was already out of it, nehehe” why didn’t he look in there? It was obvious yet he didn’t think about it.

“Oh, mister detective, do not feel bad for don’t thinking about looking in here, I’m pretty quiet when I need to be, you know? I try so hard that I even bite my lips until they bleed so as not to attract anyone's attention!” Saihara tried to ignore the obvious suggestive connotation of the phrase and focused on the other’s expression. It was almost pitch black in there, since no light was on, but thanks to the moon’s light he could see the pale porcelain skin of the thief, who was looking him directly in the eye, his initially smirk becoming a normal smile as the seconds looking at each other passed, his own violets eyes becoming half-moons as the smile grow .

“so, you already stole it” he finally says, to break the silence.

“Yep, you came late, I won again! You can start pouting and crying as much as you want, I promise not to tease you so much!” the white clothed guy started to wander, slowly towards the door. “or maybe… Now that we are alone here, you are going to kill me?! Oh no! that’s so rude of you! You meanie!” he screams that with a cute pout in his lips, eyes starting to weep up.

“You know I wouldn’t do that” He knows Ouma is trying to divert his attention, but he isn’t stupid, so he starts to walk in the purple haired guy’s direction. “Of course, you wouldn’t do that! You don’t have the guts, besides, that’s illegal” noticing his plan isn’t working, Ouma walks towards Shuichi as well, the raven-haired guy notices it, but doesn’t stop.

“Mmm I know what you are going to do'' It's almost just a puff, but his words are clear to the detective.” You are going to torture me, a faith worse than death” they are just 6 feet apart. “it depends of what do you interpret for torture” Saihara answers.

The thief’s smile faded, like he was taken down guard, but in less than a second his grin was on his face again. “Oh my, so finally my beloved detective is going to be less of a softie with me, ok, I can deal with it” Shuichi can see in the guy’s corporal language that he was preparing himself to escape, and he confirmed it with the next thing he said. “But only if you catch me!”

And so, Shuichi follows the guy as he runs out of the room, he sees him going upstairs, so he runs faster, he can feel his heart raising inside him, when was the last time they had a persecution like this? A smile appears in his lips as he catches the runaway’s black cap, but he undoes the knot and continues running, while Saihara tries to catch up as he throws the cloth behind him “Another one goes! Geez you should pay me for those, I lost a thousand because of you, what do you do with them, smell it in your sleep? Weirdo ~” the thief giggles like a child when he sees Shuichi’s reaction, he is red as a cherry and he’s stumbling over his own words.

“N-No! I Don’t- You know I don’t do that, stop it!” he finally says something, knowing he shouldn’t, cause he’s getting out of breath, but that comment triggered something inside of him. Maybe because he knows that lavender is the smell he remembers feeling when he is near him, maybe because he likes it,  _ -he misses it, by the way- _ , or maybe because that comment was so unnecessary and out of place, he needed to respond, didn’t do any better though.

They get to the roof, there is nowhere to run, and Kokichi is trying to figure out a plan to escape, too late, he suddenly feels something cold on his wrists and a source of heat behind him, pressing his back as he wants to laugh at the irony, - _ he feels the warm he missed as he feels the cold that catches him _ -.The detective gets close to his ear and he can feel a chill going down his spine. “gotcha” the other whispered, and his heart raced.

“well, shit, good to know you are the only one who can stand a chance with me” the thief turns around his head trying to face him.” Now what are you going to do to me?” The detective feels a little prickle of pride on his stomach, he can see the shorter boy is struggling to not show his uncertainty and nervousness, he opens his mouth to speak again, trying to do it as low as possible, as if someone else was there and could hear them. “I’m going to torture you”. Ouma just gulps at that, a little ball of anxiety in his belly starts to grow in anticipation.

…

Handcuffed, blindfolded and not knowing shit about what was going to happen, that’s how Ouma Kokichi was in that exact moment as the only thing he felt was the grip of the detective guiding him somewhere. He tried to ignore his own obvious anxiety as he talked to fill the tense silence. “whaaa- are you bored playing with me, mister detective? Are you finally going to arrest me and cut our ties forever now on? That's just so mean! Did you consider my feelings?” he whined like a little kid, he certainly wondered if Saihara considered his feelings though, he was  _ panicking _ , literally, and wanted to know, to have the control, like he always had; This whole situation was overwhelming for him.

“as if I can get bored of you” Shuichi responded, but it felt like he wasn’t supposed to hear that because of the whisper like it sounds, so he didn’t say anything about it while he felt like he was sitting in a car, instead he said. “ I’m lying! Of course, my beloved detective couldn’t get bored of me! So what is it? Because I’m going to think this is kinkier than I thought! Well, it is not like I didn’t know you were so kink-. “The feeling of a hand, or more like an arm, passing before his chest shut him up, yeah, he was indeed in a car. “ Ouma please shut up” he heard Saihara saying before he felt the entire car vibrate when the detective started the engine.

“You are definitely going to kill me and dismember me and throw me in a ditch” the words came out of his mouth faster that he intended them to, he heard the detective sigh but chuckle and answered his nonsense.” Didn’t we already talk about this? No I’m not, we are not far of where I want to take you, you are not going to feel bored tonight, I can assure you” Saihara was a dense boy, Ouma learned it with the time, but they were adults now, or was it just him who was so dirty minded? Miu’s fault, probably, he couldn’t really contain his laugh.

“You really might want to rephrase that, mister detective, unless…?” he couldn’t see, but he totally could feel Saihara tensing, he had noticed what Kokichi was pointing out, and he was totally blushing, Ouma would bet on it.

“Stop teasing me! You know it wasn’t like that! God, Ouma really…!” he smirked at the tone of Shuichi’s voice, called it, totally bushing. So he decided to tease a little more.

“Oww really? I was getting excited! You know I’ll let you do whatever you want to me!” he lowered his voice a little bit, almost whispering. “and that’s the truth” It really was.

The car stopped, and Ouma felt Saihara close to his face, a hand going near his hips and Shuichi’s hot breath on his ear, it made him shudder ”Kokichi, that is not it, didn’t I tell you?, I’m going to torture you, until you give the truth” He heard a ‘click’ beyond Shuichi’s words, the seat belt was unlock. “wha- what truth are you talking about, Shuichi? Since I lie a lot, I wouldn’t know which one are you referring to!” he tried not to sound as nervous as he was, he really tried, but when Saihara left aside his shy usual self it was a little… mystifying.

He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, mainly because this situation never happened before, Shuichi capturing him. It was always him escaping, playing a trick on him, the most close thing that happened to this was that sometimes Saihara did catch him, but only for one minute, like the moment on stairs, but he always escaped, and that’s that; Ouma was the cat, even if he was being pursued. So, this whole new situation made him nervous, and yet he was intrigued by what the raven-haired detective was capable of doing.

“You know what truth I’m talking about” said the captor as he guided the thief to a building, an especial one. “my hat, I know you hid it, wanna know where” a musty smell invaded the short boy’s nostrils, he couldn’t identify where he was, he only heard some noises until the detective made him seat on what it felt like a stool, and then, his arms were above his head. “ _ what the –?” _ . The situation became weirder and weirder.

“wow, how kinky, my beloved Saihara-chan! I think even I wouldn’t be able to keep up!” he only heard a sigh as he replied, then a noise, the one that you make when you rummage through your things; well now he was a little scared.

“You know, Ouma, I’ve known your weak points for a long time, never used them against you though” he heard his voice closer, and then he felt a hand on his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. “ _ Woah, what the hell, Saihara?!” _ . Was he really going to do something like that? Feeling his cheeks blushing, he thought that Saihara taking control like this wasn’t so bad, in fact, he was starting to like it.

Shuichi noticed the other’s body tensing up, he felt a little satisfied with this, so he decided to tease a little more. “you are very sensitive, I know it  _ too well _ ” he made his voice a little deeper, knowing it made something in Ouma, and it did, because he exhaled heavily while Saihara plays with the feather in his hands, he could swear he saw a little sweat droplet coming down from his forehead, he really wanted to trick him, and it was working.

“N-Now Saihara, wha-…mmm I was joking, you know? What are you going to do? Uh?” he sounded firm and playful, but he was clearly nervous, after all, he didn’t have the control anymore.

“I’m going to make you confess” he took another stool, and sat in front of Ouma “now, you can go if you tell me where my hat is” he leaned closer to Ouma “or else…”

“or else…what?” the purple haired guy said, in a whisper, half teasing, half asking. “Ah! - “a whine came out of his mouth without his consent at the unexpected caress.

“This happens.” The detective moved the feather all along the boy’s ribs, he saw him biting his lips, his cheeks almost red and little shrieking escaping his mouth. “now you are going to say something?” he asked calmly, even if he enjoyed seeing him like that.

“PUFF HAHAHAHHA NO- PLEASE AH, WAIT HAHHA STOP!” Ouma started to laugh, air lacking in his lungs, he tried to take a breath of air, which only made him cough, and laugh again, until Saihara stopped.

The heavy breaths of the short boy was the only thing they could hear, until his voice was heard again. “You… need more than that, to… make me talk'' He said, out of breath.

“oh yeah? I see you very willing to talk” Shuichi approached him again, ready to tickle him again,

“No I’m not, I- HAAHHAHA NO- AH- HHAHAH” His laughter was childlike and his body stirred like a snake, tears falling down from the cloth that covered his eyes. Shuichi continued to do it all over his whole body, especially the spots he knew were sensitives, until he thought it was enough.

“now, are you ready to talk?” The detective tried not to laugh at the other’s state, he was a mess, and the moment the other opened his mouth, he knew he was going to whine like a baby.

“Whaaat? Absolutely not! I need an incentive!” his voice was high-pitched but he knew he was faking it. “didn’t I tell you some time ago? Torture won’t work either, you know?” His voice imitated the tone he made back then, and yes, he did tell him that, the first time they met.

The detective slowly approached his ear, he was waiting for this moment “then… what do you think of going to the amusement park that is going to open next week?” he was nervous, even if he did that before, asking him out, not the kidnapping stuff. The other stayed silent, which made him nervous, to break the tense atmosphere, he started to tickle him again, with his own hands this time.” But if you don’t want then…”

“HAHAHAH NO, OKAY WAIT, IT'S IN THE SHELF DRAWER UNDER- AHAHHAHA UNDER YOUR STUPID COLLECTION OF SHE- SHERLOCK HOLMES BOOKS, STOP! HAHAHAH'' The boy confessed, and then the fabric that covered his eyes was removed, his eyes had to get used to the lighting, recognizing the room in an instant, then crossing glasses with the golden-gray eyes of his beloved detective, who was staring at him intensely, as if he wanted to hug him until he squish him to death.

“Hey, I’m freeing your arms, wait a little bit” the detective took a key from his pocket and opened the handcuffs. When he stood up, he felt his arms numb but it wasn’t a problem. “That was the place where the armor was, wasn’t it?” he asked, the entire building was old, but still beautiful, why was this abandoned?

“yeah, This is how I made your arms above your head” he said, pointing at the chains that were meant to hold the heavy armor in exposition, while taking a look around him, looking at the empty showcases. ” That was very sadistic of you.” the thief replied, laughing at the other’s reaction.

“I- I did it only so you couldn’t avoid me to tickle you!” he was blushing, all his confidence falling at only one phrase. “I’m going to act like I believe that, Nishishi” he replied, buttoning his shirt back again.

“really, Jesus, you are the worst boyfriend! Using my kryptonite to make me talk, that’s low Shumai!” He began to rub against his boyfriend's shoulder while hugging him, like a kitten. “but thanks to inviting me on a date! you are going to pay for caramel apples, right?”

“yes, I will” he sighed with a smile.” And… I wanted to apologize, for what happened last week, I’m a jerk, even if I had work, I should’ve remembered, you did while you were as busy as I was…I’m sorry” he said with a sad voice, patting his boyfriend’s head. The other hugged him tighter, sighing as he did.

“It’s ok, I overreacted, I was a little irritated and hoped that you would comfort me, but you had your own problems, I can't always depend on you” he answers with the soft voice that was exclusive for him, Shuichi Saihara. A brief silence installed between the two of them, but Kokichi broke it again, with a sweet tone, a little nostalgic “I missed you”.

“I missed you too” he separated from the cuddle and looked deeply in his boyfriend’s violet eyes.” Now, can you come back home? I was putting up with the desire to see our series every night, I want to know what happens with Karen and her sister, please” he said jokingly, but it was kind of true.

“Nishishi, ok Shumai, but you make the popcorn!” with little leaps, Ouma headed towards the doors of the abandoned museum.

“I’ll order pizza!” Saihara followed closely, loving how smiling his boyfriend was, missing his touch, his smell, his love and his presence. Then he remembered, putting his hand inside his pocket, feeling the little velvety box. “ _ ah, well _ ,  _ another day It’ll be”  _ He thought as he headed towards the exit.

He got out of there, taking one last look at the building that intertwined their lives, hoping his back wouldn’t hurt after all the paperwork waiting for him tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 💙💜


End file.
